The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to non-volatile memory.
Devices and systems can store or retrieve data using non-volatile memory such as flash memory. For example, a digital camera can store an image to non-volatile memory. In another example, a digital media player such as an MP3 player can read a digital audio file from non-volatile memory and play the contents of the audio file. Mobile devices such as a mobile phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA) can read data from and write data to one or more non-volatile memory.
Devices and systems can perform multiple operations on non-volatile memory such as reading and programming operations. Various types of programming operations can include writing and erasing data. Erasing data in such memory can include marking a data area as invalid or not programmed, or can include writing data to a data area to effect an erasure. Non-volatile memory such as flash memory can be divided into multiple data areas. Each data area can be individually addressed and accessed. Accordingly, an operation can include obtaining an address for one or more data areas or a portion of a data area. Also, a data area can be divided into individual bits or larger aggregate data units such as bytes.